


Through the Fog

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hopeful Ending, I DO GIVE HIM THE HUG, I may or may not be lying if I said I gave him the nice things, M/M, Magnus is Alec's rock, Mild Blood, References to Depression, Relapsing, Self-Harm, it's subtle but it's there, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Sometimes, Alec backslides. Sometimes he wakes up in the fog and the only way to breach the surface is to hurt. And when he does, Magnus is there to catch him and help him get back to where he belongs.Contains canon-typical self harm, references to depression, and a lot of angst. Hopeful/happy ending.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 228
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Through the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know, I've been gone for pretty much an entire month. Sorry about that. I wrote quite a lot, actually, but my brain kept jumping from project to project and I never got anything finished until now. This is yet another Alec & self-harm fic, except it's slightly different in that it deals quite heavily with depression being the instigator. (Depression described vividly in metaphors and personifications and actually mentioned once, oops.) 
> 
> There is a trigger warning for this fic: it does contain self-harm, references to depression, and quite a bit of angst. (with a hopeful ending!!) Also, towards the end of the fic, there's some dom/sub stuff if you squint. 
> 
> I will admit, this is purely self-indulgent. I think the only thing I self-projected harder with was my other fic, [Not Worth It (Come Save Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768763) so I apologise in advance. However, I am actually really happy with the way this turned out, so I'm eager to see what other people think of it. 
> 
> I really hope you like this! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Alec woke to the muted sound of rain playing its tuneful symphony on the rooftop. Usually, rain and storms brought with them a sense of peace, of small slice of serenity. Now, the pitter-patter of it seemed to only augment the fact that he didn’t want to move. 

By the Angel, he did not want to move.

 _Could_ he move? It didn’t feel like it.

Alec could hear the soft rumble of Magnus’s snores next to him, felt their legs tangled together beneath the sheets. It was as normal of a morning as a Shadowhunter and a warlock couple could expect to have. He needed to snap out of it. 

With a groan, Alec rolled onto his side to peer at the clock on his bedside table. He saw that he was running late. Normally, this fact would have spurred him into a panic; he would leap out of bed and throw on clothes, tactlessly tossing a pillow at Magnus to wake him up so he could portal into the Institute. 

Today, the knowledge sparked something in the back of his mind, lighting up his senses for a moment or two before it was gone. 

Alec clenched his hands into fists, relishing the bite of nails against skin, and shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. He recognised this feeling. It was certainly not an unfamiliar one. 

And he knew that, sometimes, this feeling meant that getting out of bed was a 100-step process that took all day. He was determined not to let it be. He had work to do, an Institute to command, people to protect -

With a final shove, Alec rolled out of bed, barely catching himself before he fell to the floor. He got up quickly, not giving his exhausted mind a single second to consider just staying there until he felt okay again. 

He strode to the closet and picked out jeans and a black t-shirt, throwing them on without bothering to change his underwear or brush his hair. It didn’t matter. No one would know.

Alec glanced back at Magnus before he walked out of the bedroom. The warlock was sleeping still, soft little inhales that filled the room and warmed his heart.

If he’d been awake, Magnus would have insisted on making him a portal so he didn’t have to walk to the Institute in the rain.

Alec was glad he wasn’t awake. 

With one final glance backwards, he slipped out the door and left Magnus behind in the loft.

~ ~ ~

The walk to the Institute should have taken ten or fifteen minutes at the most, especially if Alec activated his speed rune and made an effort to arrive on time. 

Thirty minutes ended up passing before Alec walked up to the wrought-iron doors of the Institute and threw them open. He schooled his expression into an indifferent mask and tried to ignore the curious stares of the other Shadowhunters as he walked by, dripping wet and later than he’d been in years.

He reached his office with heavy, plodding steps that were preemptively exhausted. He hung his coat on the rack by the door and sat down to face the impressive stack of paperwork on his desk. The world wouldn’t wait for him to feel better. He sighed, picked up a pen, and got to work. 

~ ~ ~

By noon, all Alec wanted to do was drag himself to the couch in his office and sleep. He was exhausted. Shadowhunters pounded on his door almost hourly, and his patience was worn thin. He tried not to be a cruel leader, tried to promote kindness and acceptance. But if he didn’t do something soon, he was going to curse at a poor, unsuspecting 11 year-old with nothing but orders and a stack of incident reports in their arms. 

Alec ran a tired hand over his face and took in a deep, ragged breath. He could do this. He could make it through the day. 

All he had to do was make it through the day, and then he could go home and sleep and sleep and sleep until the empty feeling in his chest went away. He _would_ feel better tomorrow. He had to. Or, at least, that’s what he kept telling himself. 

He managed to make a sizable dent in the paperwork, but there were still hundreds of release forms and Clave resolutions to go. He had just picked up his pen again to start on it when he heard a loud knock at the door. He rolled his eyes. He recognised that knock. The person behind it was the only person in the world, perhaps besides Magnus and Isabelle, who would dare to bang on the Head’s office like that. 

“Come in, Jace.”

Alec’s parabatai pushed the door open with his shoulder and forced his way inside. He was carrying a large plate of sandwiches, which he set on Alec’s desk, directly on top of his paperwork. Alec tried to reach and set them to the side, but Jace grabbed his wrist before he could. “Eat. You’ve been in here all day and Izzy said you were late this morning.”

Alec almost opened his mouth to protest again, but his stomach growled and he reluctantly conceded that Jace had a point and picked up one of the sandwiches.

“So?” Jace asked through a mouthful of his own sandwich. “How’s it going, brother?”

Alec saw through the poorly executed pretense of indifference with practiced ease. “Same as usual. How’re you?”

Jace leaned back in his chair and studied Alec with a critical eye. “Well, to be honest with you, I’m not great,” he said.

Alec snapped to attention, setting the sandwich down and turning to face Jace more fully. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not great because I’m soulbound to a man that really doesn’t want to be awake right now,” Jace continued on as if Alec hadn’t even spoken. 

Alec closed his eyes. _Shit._ He’d forgotten to block the bond.

“Awake or alive, for that matter,” Jace commented, and took another bite of his sandwich as if they were simply discussing the weather. 

Alec’s eyes widened and he sent Jace a sharp look. “I never said that.”

Jace shrugged. “You were thinking it.”

Alec bit his lip and deigned not to answer. There was nothing he could say that would convince Jace he was alright now. The downside to being connected to someone on such a powerful level was that he didn’t have much chance of hiding anything he forgot to block. 

“You should call Magnus,” Jace said. “Take the day off. Go home and do something nice with him.”

“I can’t,” Alec replied immediately. “I have too much work to do.” Even though he knew it was pointless, he added: “Besides, I really am fine.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure you are.” He gestured at the stack of paperwork covered by the plate of sandwiches and said, “All of that will still be here tomorrow.”

“No, Jace,” Alec insisted. “I’m fine to work today. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I always worry about you, brother,” Jace replied. He finished his sandwich and fixed Alec with a stern look. “Eat the rest of those, and go home at some point today. If I find out you spent the night here tomorrow, I’m going to personally kick your ass.”

Alec smiled a little half-smile, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards. “Noted.”

“Seriously,” Jace said, and he reached out to grip Alec’s forearm. “Don’t know what I’d do without you, parabatai.”

Alec nodded, not trusting himself to speak over the emotion that suddenly welled in his throat. Jace squeezed his wrist and gave him a final parting glance before slipping out the door and leaving Alec alone with his thoughts. 

Alec sighed, pushed the plate of sandwiches to the side, and picked up his pen once more. 

~ ~ ~

It was dark outside before Alec realised he’d been working for over ten hours. He scrubbed a hand over his face, ignoring the way his eyelids had begun to droop. He was tired - so very, very tired. All he wanted to do was collapse on the couch and forget about all of his responsibilities for a little while. 

But as Head of the Institute, he didn’t have that luxury.

It was bad enough that he was late, completely of his own volition. It would be even worse if he decided to put off his work just because he didn’t feel like doing it. He sighed and shook himself, grabbing the pen again and signing his name on something that he was 95% sure he didn’t even read. 

Ten minutes passed before Alec found his gaze wandering around the room instead of focusing on the form in front of him. He berated himself sharply under his breath and gazed back down at the paper. The words swam before his eyes, and he threw his pen down with a groan. He was never going to get any work done this way. He eyed his bow and quiver, resting against the fireplace from his last mission. 

One little training session. Fifteen minutes. Just enough to re-energize and start to feel alive again. He wouldn’t cross that line. He knew better than that. 

It wouldn’t hurt anything to just go in for a little while, work through his emotions, get himself back under control. It wasn’t relapsing. It _wasn’t_.

Without further hesitation, Alec stood up and grabbed his bow from its position next to the fireplace, swinging the quiver onto his back with practiced ease. He slipped out of his office and made his way to the training room, taking comfort in the sick sense of familiarity that washed over him. He’d taken this route many, many times before. 

He reached the training room in less than five minutes, and it wasn’t lost on Alec that this was the fastest he’d moved all day. He grit his teeth and chose to ignore it. 

Once inside the training room, he fitted an arrow to his bow and released it at one of the targets that lined the training room’s walls. They were stationary targets, and he knew that he would bulls-eye them all with ease. A small voice at the back of his mind warned him that if he wasn’t challenging himself, working on something he was struggling with, was he really training or just _hurting?_

Isabelle’s words from a few years past drifted over him as he loosed another arrow at the next target in line. 

_“What you do isn’t training, Alec. You’re hurting yourself."_

Alec tightened his hands on his bow. She was right, of course. But this wasn’t that. This was...this was…

Alec tried to ignore the way that he could feel the clouds in his mind begin to part with every shot he fired. He tried to ignore the way the daze he’d been in all day was beginning to lift. He tried hard, so hard, to ignore the fact that, for the first time in what felt like centuries, he could see through the fog that seemed to surround him. 

Alec nocked another arrow and sent it flying into the last remaining target on the wall. He didn’t notice that he’d conveniently forgotten to wear his archer’s gloves until he’d already pressed the button to start a training simulation. 

By the time the simulation began and the faux demons started to leap at him, his archer’s gloves were the last thing on Alec’s mind. 

~ ~ ~

Alec wasn’t sure how long he’d been lost in the song-and-dance routine of killing demons, perfecting his archery, chasing the high of battle, when he noticed the blood dripping down his fingers. He hit the button to stop the simulation and sat down on a nearby bench heavily. He couldn’t stop staring at his hands.

He’d done it. He’d fucked up again. He’d crossed the line, _again_.

Magnus was going to be so disappointed.

The thought of Magnus had him clutching his bow tighter and swallowing hard to fight down the tears that suddenly threatened. Magnus had been trying so hard, helping him in every possible way. He’d been there for Alec through every step in his recovery and he was the sole reason Alec was even alive. 

Magnus had given him everything, and this was what Alec gave back to him in return?

Alec took a deep, shaky breath that was saturated with self-loathing and stood up once more. 

If Magnus was already going to be disappointed, if he had already screwed everything up, what was there stopping him from making it even worse?

Alec punched the button to start the simulation again and raised his bow. 

The first arrow hit its mark dead-on, shattering the eye of the demon it was intended for. The slew of arrows that followed after that one were much the same. It gave Alec a grim sort of satisfaction to know that his emotional distress didn’t affect his aim. 

A sudden knock at the door drew Alec from his mid-battle focus and he grit his teeth and shouted, “Come in!” rather than stopping the simulation. The door creaked open and Isabelle & Jace stepped inside. 

Alec groaned internally. For fuck’s sake, he’d forgotten to block the bond _again_.

“What?” he bit out, keeping his gaze on the translucent versions of demons in front of him instead of turning to face his siblings. 

“Alec,” Jace called. He masked it well, but Alec could hear the undercurrent of anger in his voice. He had, after all, told Alec to take the day off. Alec hadn’t listened, and now he was here. Alec fired another arrow and pierced the demon nearest him’s side. He deserved that. 

Isabelle spoke up then, the click of her high heels echoing in the empty training room as she moved closer to Alec. “Come on, big brother, give it a rest. You’ve been in here for hours.” 

That caused Alec to falter, though he still didn’t acknowledge them. Had it really been _hours?_

“Magnus is looking for you,” Jace said. “He called your cell, but he says you haven’t responded.” Alec loosed another arrow, but it narrowly missed the demon he was aiming for. He scowled and clutched his bow tight enough to leave grooves between his fingers. 

“He’s getting worried,” Isabelle chimed in. “You know he won’t hesitate to come to the Institute if he thinks you’re in trouble.”

“Which you definitely are,” Jace mumbled. He heard the distinct sound of Isabelle hitting Jace’s arm, and he blinked furiously to dispel the tears that had gathered in his eyes at their words. 

He was always causing problems, always making people worry. Sometimes it seemed like that was all he was good for. 

“Leave me alone, please.” Alec broke his silence. 

“No,” Jace said, and Alec finally relented and turned to face him, punching the button to pause the simulation viciously. “I’m not leaving you like this, Alec.”

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. “I’m _fine,_ Jace.”

Jace gave Alec’s bloody hands a pointed look and Alec flushed and hid them behind his back. Isabelle moved closer and grabbed for his wrist, but Alec took a step back to evade her. 

“Why won’t you just let us help you?!” Isabelle snapped, her dark brown eyes a frustrating mix of infuriated and concerned. “What are you so afraid of, Alec? It’s _us_.”

“Yeah,” Jace seconded her words. “We’ve known you our whole lives. There’s nothing you can’t tell us, there’s nothing we would ever judge you for. You _know_ that.”

Alec took a shaky breath and refused to meet their eyes. He _did_ know that. He knew that, should he ever choose to share the thoughts and feelings that plagued him at times like these, his siblings would take the information in stride and do their very best to help him. He knew they were the best he could ever ask for, and he was far from taking them for granted.

But he was a big brother, and big brothers did not express their vulnerability around the people they practically raised. It didn’t work like that. _He_ didn’t work like that. 

Alec raised his bow once more and said, “Get out of the way.”

Isabelle and Jace remained stubbornly put, and so Alec strode past them and out of the training room. He heard them trying to follow him, but he activated his speed rune and turned the corner that led to the staircase before they could catch up to him. 

By the time they’d realised where he went, he was already on the roof and firing at the Brooklyn skyline. 

~ ~ ~

The roof was just the right mixture of isolated and intimate. He felt utterly alone underneath the massive New York sky, but the silver hue that the moon cast over the rooftop made him feel as though he were a part of something bigger, something _more_. It was a feeling he craved. It was a reminder that he wasn’t insignificant, and yet he was at the same time. 

The buildings directly across from the Institute made great targets for his arrows, and Alec nocked one to fly at the tower of the nearest penthouse. It would explode right before it touched the mundane structure, but Alec could tell beforehand if his aim was true. 

The slick slide of blood down his fingers both perturbed and delighted Alec in equal measure, and he tried not to look at it. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was hurting his loved ones by doing what he was doing, but the bigger part of his mind was applauding every slice the bow string left on his palms. 

The whole routine was eerily familiar to him, and Alec felt like he’d been dumped 10 years into the past, back when he was a young Shadowhunter desperate to prove himself to everyone around him. Back when he had a secret so shameful that he’d do anything to protect it. 

He’d gotten a lot better over the years, with the help of Magnus and his siblings. After the kiss, after that fateful day in which he’d smashed all of his parents’ expectations for him and chose himself for the first time possibly ever, a significant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He didn’t have to hide anymore. There were consequences to his actions, of course there were, but he was free to be himself. He wasn’t trapped under the self-imposed duty of carrying that burden with him every minute of every day. 

In more ways than one, his choice had saved him. 

It had saved him from a life not worth living, from the feeling that he was shameful and sick and _wrong_ for being himself, from the fate of an exhausted archer too used to the sight of his own blood. 

He had gotten better. He _was_ better.

But life was not easy, and nothing was meant to be perfect. 

He remembered his mother talking to him at night, letting herself into his room long past when he should have been asleep. He remembered her speaking to him at length about how, _“Nothing gold can stay,”_ and _“Happiness, no matter how bright, cannot last forever.”_ It’d confused him when he heard her as a child. He didn’t know what she was talking about or why she was saying those things to him when he could barely understand the meaning behind her words. 

By the time he turned eleven and he was given his very first rune, he understood perfectly. 

It wasn’t a shock, really, that things had finally taken a downhill turn. Everything was quiet, everything was peaceful. For once, nothing bad was happening. For once, Alec’s existence and those of his loved ones were not infused with chaos and bloodshed. So of course this would be the time when all of Alec’s problems and issues arose once more. 

Alec blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and released another arrow at one of the buildings in the distance. He wouldn’t cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. His mother and father had certainly drilled that into him hard enough. 

And yes, sure, Alec was weak. He could concede that point. But the rest of the world didn’t need to know it. 

A sudden knock on the door to the rooftop startled Alec from his thoughts, and he nearly groaned. Why couldn’t his siblings just leave him alone? They should know by now that he wasn’t coming down anytime soon. He turned and faced the penthouses once more, choosing not to answer. Hopefully, if he ignored them, they would go away. 

The stars twinkled overhead, but Alec didn’t feel the same light, whimsical feeling that he usually felt when he looked at the stars. He felt cold, alone, unimportant. There were so many of them, and they’d been up there for longer than he had the mind to imagine. He wondered what they thought of one pathetic little Shadowhunter at war with himself, firing arrows into their night. 

The door was pushed open slowly, its hinges scraping over the concrete, and Alec caught a whiff of sandalwood. 

_Magnus._

Alec felt shame curl deep in his gut, and he stood rigid, just as unwilling to keep shooting as he was to turn around and face Magnus. 

“Alexander,” Magnus spoke, and his voice was like a soothing salve to Alec’s abused ears. His siblings meant well, but they were abrasive and harsh when he rejected their offers to help. This, this was what he needed, even though he hadn’t known it. He breathed out a sigh of something, be it relief or simple exhaustion, and lowered his bow. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed back, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His eyes misted over with tears, and he clutched his bow desperately. He was torn between ordering Magnus from the rooftop so he could finish ( _Finish? Finish? You’ll never finish, it’ll never be enough_ ) what he was doing and collapsing into Magnus’s arms. 

The choice was taken away from him when Magnus advanced and reached out to remove Alec’s hands from the death grip they had on his bow. Alec reluctantly allowed him to pry the bow from his fingers and magic it somewhere else. His quiver was next. Magnus lovingly unstrapped it and, with a flick of his fingers and a spark of comforting, cool blue magic, it was gone, too.

Magnus stepped closer and reached to embrace Alec, and Alec fell into the hug with a shuddery sigh and what felt like the first calm moment he’d had all day. 

With his bow and quiver gone, Alec felt exposed, almost vulnerable. He knew Magnus would never hurt him, knew that there was no such thing as too vulnerable with him. But he still wished for something to hold, something to divert his attention to instead of falling into Magnus completely. 

He kept his thoughts to himself, though. He knew Magnus wouldn’t approve. 

Magnus pulled Alec closer and moved one hand to his hair to card his fingers through the other man’s ebony locks. Alec felt his throat close up with emotion, and he blinked rapidly against his husband’s shoulder. 

He didn’t want to cry. He had no reason to. Nothing had even happened. Depression was a lifelong illness that he knew would be too much again someday. By all standards, he should have been prepared for this. He should have controlled himself, should have stayed in bed with Magnus, should have listened to his siblings, should have been a better leader, should have been a better brother, a better husband, should have, should have, should have...

“You’re getting lost again.” Magnus’s voice was soft and soothing in his ear. “Come back to me, my love.”

Alec choked on a sob that he desperately tried to muffle against the fabric of Magnus’s t-shirt. Magnus shushed him gently and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“Shh, you’re okay, love, I’ve got you. You’re okay. It’s going to be alright, I promise you. I’m right here, darling, I’m not going to leave. Never going to leave you, I love you. Love you to the moon and back, Alexander. I’ve got you, my love. You’re going to be okay.”

Alec fought back the tears valiantly, but he couldn’t help the few that trickled down his cheeks at Magnus’s words. They were comforting and warm and everything he’d wanted all day, but he didn’t deserve them. He didn’t deserve to be in the arms of such an incredible man, a man that took care of him when he couldn’t take care of himself and loved him without reason and with all of the patience Alec had wished for his entire life. 

Alec didn’t deserve someone like Magnus. 

“Yes, you do,” Magnus whispered, and Alec flushed. He must have spoken aloud without realising it. Magnus bit the shell of Alec’s ear gently, a reprimand. It made Alec want to fall into Magnus even more than before. “You deserve all of the love that I am willing to give you, which is anything and everything.”

Alec let out a little disbelieving sound and Magnus pressed him closer, holding tight, almost tight enough to be painful. The touch was both a punishment and a reward, and Alec was loath to try and distinguish between the two. Alec shuddered and sank further into his husband’s embrace. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Magnus instructed him. He pressed his forehead to Alec’s and dark brown met bright blue. “Let go. I promise I’ll catch you.” 

Alec exhaled shakily and a small cry escaped him, tears sliding down his cheeks in wet lines he was powerless to stop. Another sob bubbled up in his throat and he almost bit his lip to keep it inside, but then he thought of how Magnus would react to that, and he let the sob break free. 

“That’s good,” Magnus praised him. “You’re doing so good, Alexander.” He stroked his hands through Alec’s hair once more, the touch grounding Alec and soothing the edges of his frayed emotions. “Let it all out, my love.” 

There was just enough command in Magnus’s voice for Alec to push the last of his reservations to the side and follow the order. 

Magnus held him tight as Alec broke, sobbing openly against Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus was Alec’s rock, the steady hand that brought him back to Earth when he started to drift. Magnus was the anchor in Alec’s ever-present storm, and Alec didn’t want to know how far out to sea he would be without Magnus in his life. 

Alec felt Magnus’s magic healing his hands as he cried, and the gentle wash of cool blue only made him sob harder. This was Magnus, this was who he was to Alec; soothing injuries he’d caused himself, giving Alec what he needed, what no one else in the world could. 

The blood that his bow string had caused earlier gave him some reprieve. For as long as he had the steady weight of his weapon in his hand, Alec felt in control. He felt safe. He felt awake and he felt _alive_. The pain allowed him to breach the surface of the dense fog that clouded his mind and encased his heart with every painful inhale he took. 

But as Alec fell apart in Magnus’s strong arms, he realised that maybe losing control wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe he could feel vulnerable and unsafe and still be _okay_. He always seemed to forget, when things got this bad, that there was something else in the world that could give him the same feeling that his sharp bow string did when numbness threatened to overtake him. 

Magnus made Alec feel alive. 

Magnus could always, would always, break through the fog to retrieve Alec and bring him home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
